I Hate You
by Rumer
Summary: CHAPTER 3 FINALLY UP! Come on, you really didn't believe the series, did you? Of course not-you're smarter than that. You're a fan-it's a no-brainer. So, here's a twisted version of the truth. Read! And please remember to review!
1. Love's Hatred

A/N: Come on, you didn't really believe the series, Didja?  No way, we know you peeps better than that.  So, here's the real story.  I don't doubt that I'll get trolls and rants for this, but oh well.  Down with the good guys!  Evil rox!!!  *Waves banner for Villains Not-So-Anonymous*  *insert evil laughter* 

Ahem.

This is set from the manga's point of view, but the anime does an okay job of the setting…you'll get the idea soon enough.

Anyway, enjoy, and please review!  If yer gonna flame, make sure it's creative.  Thank you, and have a nice day!   ^_^

~Rumer

I hate you

_Crucify my love  
If my love is blind  
Crucify my love if it sets me free  
Never know Never trust  
That love should see a color  
Crucify my love  
If it should be that way_

I hate you.  Have I ever told you that?  Probably not.  But hear me now-I hate you with the fire of a thousand suns.  And it wasn't even your fault.  Wait-now that I think of it, yes it was.

We were all your guardians.  It was our job.  To "lay down our lives for kingdom and queen" was part of the oath we all took.  Or were forced to take. Yes, I remember.  Funny, too, because at the time, I actually meant it.  Poor, gullible princess….you actually thought we were your allies.  Your protectors.  Your…_friends_.

I remember the first time I saw you.  I knew you were weak, as you lay in that soft lace crib…the future princess, this little poof?  I could hardly believe it.  But when Queen Serenity told us of your future, I decided to try to believe it to be true.

So the years progressed on the Moon Kingdom.  You were polished and pressed, being flawlessly fit to take your life of royal dressage.  I hated having to watch you.  I was one of your teachers, you know.  I hated it.  More than you know.  Most of the time you were daydreaming about Mamoru-san…or, Mamoru-Chan, as you wooingly implied.  God, if you only knew the truth.

That's right, you didn't have a clue about Mamoru and I, did you?  You believed him to be all yours.  What a selfish brat you were, and still are.  He even agreed with me, did you know that?  We both saw you as a whiny little spoiled shit, and we both concealed it ever so well.  Speaking of concealed…you never did figure out the truth about the red substance on Mamoru's lips and collar, and the bite marks on his shoulders and back, did you?  You asked him about it, and he couldn't give you a decent excuse.  Oh, I would've loved to see your face then…you know, those marks were from me.  We even asked Mercury and Jupiter (in that order) to join us, but they said no.  They knew.  Since the very beginning, they knew.  And they said nothing to you.  Hey, that's what friends are for, right?   To keep secrets.  And mine kept secrets ever so well.

Then we asked Mars, and she seemed to be ecstatic.  Apparently she had had her eye on Mamoru as well…and guess what?  HE LOVED IT.  He loved what we gave him, and you never knew.  Hell, I think he loved our methods more than yours.

But you know, the only reason he really tolerated you was because of that stupid betrothal.  If it wasn't for that, I would've been his choice.  But I looked so much like you…I think that disgusted him a little.  But it's funny how fate goes.  It deals you a winning hand in one game, and in the next you get the Deuce of Clubs.

That fool, Metallia, didn't do her job correctly.  She didn't do it the way we'd planned.  She was supposed to destroy the kingdom, kill you, and all I'd have to do was let her in.  I'd finally be rid of you.  She even promised me Mamoru for a reward.  Good God, Mamoru.  Your adoring betrothed.  The man who I'd been taking advantage of since three years before.  The man who had lied, cheated, and played you.  My reward.  Wow.  The Love Goddess and the Guardian of Elysium…the future ruler of the Earth…mine.

I must say, it was a tempting decision.

But…guess what?  I gave in.  I even laughed afterwards.  Metallia did her part, and I marveled at it.

But then I was standing at the foot of a pile of wreckage.  Bodies…everywhere.  Blood, destruction…it made me cringe.  Then…I saw you.

Well, first I saw Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter.  They were pretty battered.   I suppose they actually lived up to their oath.   Mars pretty much surprised me-even though we shared the same views, she laid down her life for you.  I guess there ARE stupid brunettes in the world.

Then I saw Mamoru.  He was dead; his side slashed neatly open.  I looked at his corpse with distaste; he was beginning to reek, his blood beginning to congeal.  He was dead.  Not like I actually cared; I'd taken what I'd needed-well, wanted from him.

And then…you.  You looked so pathetic…a dagger in your perfect, but underdeveloped breast.  How original.  I scoffed at you as you lay in your own blood.  Finally, your perfection was gone.  I began to laugh.

I left your body, after twisting the dagger a few times, and I walked to where Beryl stood.  Beryl was Metallia's lackey…I figured she'd have some earthly clue about my reward.  Good Lord, it was one of the first and only cases of naiveté I'd ever had.  The moment I walked up, she drew a sword and slashed me through the heart.  It hurt.  A lot.

I laid on rough stone, the remains of the palace, and stared at the sky.  I knew I was dying.  The blood continued to flow in a steady rush.  I closed my eyes.

A blinding light cut through my eyelids, though, and my pain stopped.  Just for an instant, though.  I heard Metallia and Beryl scream in terror before being abruptly cut off.  I opened my eyes…and saw Queen Serenity.  Damn.  She had the Ginguishou.  Double damn.

She walked over to her daughter's lifeless body and held it for a few minutes.  I could hear her weep, and I rejoiced in it.  I deprived the Queen herself of her only source of happiness.  Point for me.

But then she did something unexpected-she sealed us in the crystal.  Well, damn.  I heard her say before I went that we'd all be reborn.

So you died in this life, but were brought back.

Oh well…there's always another day.

And this time…I won't be so nice.

~~~

fin


	2. Mask

A/N: Hi hi!

Well, you asked for it, and here it is.  A continuation of "I hate you."  Again, I'm not mentioning the name of the speaker, but all will be revealed in due time.  ^_^  I'm fun like that.

Disclaimer:  Anything recognized is not mine.  Sorry.

Anyway, read, enjoy, and review!  *under breath*  I'm surprised I haven't been flamed to the next millennium for this…oh well.  Works for me.  It's nice to know there are people as twisted as I out there. ^_~v

~Rumer 

I hate you: Chapter two

_I see love, I can see passion  
I feel danger, I feel obsession  
Don't play games with the ones who love you  
Cause I hear a voice who says:  
I love you ... I'll kill you ...___

_Look into the mirror of your soul  
__Love and hate are one in all  
Sacrifice turns to revenge and believe me  
You'll see the face who'll say:   
_"_I love you ... I'll kill you ...  
But I'll love you forever…__"_

_ ~ Taken from "I Love You…I'll Kill You"  
Performed by Enigma_

I hate you.  I really, truly do.  I didn't have the courage to tell you to your face, because you thought you loved me.  But I never felt the same for you.  Never.  You may have thought I returned your love, but…I didn't.  Tough cookies, little princess.

Yes, we were betrothed.  An arrangement I'd rather have killed myself than fulfill.  I thought that way since I first met you.  At that moment, when I looked into your eyes, I knew I could never love you.  You looked so fragile…so helpless.  You'd be my chain, keeping me from my wants and wishes, and that was something I'd never, ever allow.  No weak little baby would hold me back from what I wanted…and if it meant destroying you along the way, then so be it.

True, I did hang around you for the most part.  As if I could do a thing about it.  Father ordered me to spend as much time as possible with you.  I grinned and bore it, and most of the time you were nothing more than a pebble in my boot.  If I wanted to go home, you'd come too.  If I wanted to go skating (Makoto was often times lonely) you'd come too, and show off in front of Makoto just to show how much better you were.  If I wanted to go to the temple (Being a priestess is hard), you'd tag along.  "Religion is for everyone," you'd say in that squeaky voice of yours.  Sure it didn't matter that you were Catholic.  You could convert at a moment's notice, couldn't you?  Of course.  You always made commitments and then abandoned them.  Too bad most of us didn't have that luxury.  Then if one day I had a wild hair and decided to make for the library (Ami might have needed help on her cataloguing), you'd be right at my heels.  It didn't matter that you had a library of your own that you NEVER used.  I was the determining factor in your day, wasn't I?  God, why is it I feel lorded over rather than wanted?

Then there was Minako.  Ah, yes, Minako.  The Love Goddess herself.  She was the only one you didn't follow me to see.  "It's too dangerous having the Princess and the Princess' Ward together; they might both be killed" they told you.  There were strict rules and punishments, and that was my advantage.  True; if you were killed, Minako would have to take control as second in command under Queen Serenity.  That was sort of ironic, since she was what you'd call a prima donna.  It didn't matter.  What did matter was that she helped me relieve some of my stress you brought on to me…She was so good at her job.  I suppose there's a reason she's the goddess of love and beauty.

She was pretty, oh so pretty…far more so than you.  You were the classic princess-always looking like a child.  You had the aura of forever youth, and in that was a sense of vulnerability.  Venus, on the other hand, was mature and…well, more womanly.  You seemed like a mere child compared to her.  And that's what I preferred.  Apparently you didn't get the message.  Oh well, I suppose NOW you get the picture.  What you gave me was nothing compared to Venus…and Mars.  Ah yes, Mars.  The Fire Priestess.  She wasn't as good as Venus, but she was better than you.  True, it totally went against her religion, but it's not like she didn't want to.  If there's anything I've learned that's worth remembering, it's that you can't rape the willing.  Believe me, I've tried.  But of course, you didn't know that that's what I thought.

Then, your mother decided to throw a masked ball.  Naturally I was expected to go with you, but I had decided to make other plans.  I definitely preferred Venus over you…so we made a sort of plan.  She would go dressed as you (she was expected to, being your ward and all), and instead of leaving with you to do whatever, I would leave with Venus.  We'd leave and never come back.  It was perfect-no prissy little brat following me everywhere, tugging at my coat tails, begging for another kiss.  I could finally be rid of you.

Then…everything went to hell.

When I arrived at the ball, someone who looked incredibly like Venus in costume approached me and asked me to dance.  Well, it certainly sounded and definitely looked like Minako…so I accepted.  I lost myself in the evening, not caring about what would be happening later, when I'd be forced to dance with you.  I gradually led Venus over to the outside courtyard and what was once a simple, gentle brush of lips soon turned into a romantic kiss.  It didn't feel like Minako; something was off.  Minako was usually more aggressive than that.

Then I heard a voice.

"Oh, Mamoru…I can't wait 'till we wed…"

My blood ran cold.  _It was you._  As if you couldn't leave me alone.  Quickly I excused myself and went as fast as I could to the nearest bathroom.  I spent the next ten minutes gagging and trying to wash the caramel-like taste from my mouth.  You never stopped eating the despicable sweets.

An explosion snapped me back to reality and I rushed out the door and into the hall.  Rei, Ami, and Makoto were there in their senshi fukus-something had gone horribly wrong.  When a high, cold laugh pierced the chaotic conflagration, I knew immediately who it was.

Metallia.

I saw a blonde-haired girl standing in front of a young woman I recognized as Beryl-a native to my planet, Earth.  She had always had a bit of a soft spot towards me, but now it looked as though she was furious.  She had a sword in her hands.  I ran over in front of the blonde girl and questioned Beryl about the chaos ensuing the palace.  She started to scream at me, telling me to pick up my sword and join Earth's fight.  I asked her what good fighting would possibly do between the two vital forces-and Beryl called me a traitor.  ME.  The future ruler of the Earth.  Traitor.  Then, before I could react, she shoved the blade through my chest.

I don't remember any more than that…except for my last vision.

The blonde I had rushed to protect was none other than- _you._

The final vision of a dying man was of something I'd truly rather have forgotten.  Lucky me.

I felt myself being encased in a white light, and instead of dying; I fell into a deep slumber.  I was alive, but trapped inside the Ginguishou's power.

So I'm not doomed…yet.  You have to be tried and found guilty before the sentence.

But in this life, that is yet to be determined.

And my decisions will not be taken lightly any more.

~~~

fin


	3. Promise

A/N: Hey, all…

I'm sorry for not updating for a LONG while…many things have been happening in my life.  Most I couldn't control, but I just decided to leave it be.  Like I always say, worry about what you can control, and leave what you can't control alone.  It'll either work itself out or kill you.  Either way, no more worries.  ^_^

Anyway, expect more updates soon.  I'm going in order (sort of)…well, Inners first, then Outers.  If I can wangle some Stars episodes I'll try to do the Starlights, but don't count on it.  I doubt they'll translate Stars…he he.  I wonder how they could possibly explain the Starlights' situation.  He he.  There's a challenge for em…

Dammit, there's no snow!  I can't get my angst on in this weather!

Cheers,  
~Rumer

I hate you: Chapter three

_Crucify my love  
If my love is blind  
Crucify my love  
If it sets me free_

_Never love never trust  
If love should see a color  
Crucify my love  
If it should be that way___

_ ~ Taken from "Crucify My Love"  
From the anime X Japan_

I hate you.  I hate you with the fire of a thousand suns.  I suppose I never told you to your face, but everyone else knew.  They all did.  Only you were blind to the truth everyone else saw.  Everyone else.  Somehow you didn't get it.  Oh well, I suppose you're just living up to the dumb blonde stereotype.  It was expected of you.

I was your muscle.  The big one in the group.  The 'if you don't do what I say I'll beat you up' backup.  True, I was exceptionally strong.  I don't even know where it came from.  It was just natural.  And you exploited me.

Wasn't it obvious to you that all I wanted was to be normal?  A regular girl?  Every other girl in court was whispering behind my back.  That I wasn't a true lady.  That no girl in her right mind would have the strength I had.  I spent my time doing physical assignments rather than ones on paper.  At first, I liked my strength.  I could defend myself.  But not from people's words.

So you were there, reinforcing what the others said.  And I hated you for it.

Well, at first, I liked the fact that someone appreciated me.  But that changed when you started to lecture me about my schoolwork.  Look who's talking, little miss 'fail an IQ test'!  To you, I was just the stupid oaf who had the physical strength to empower you.  Right?  Right.

So I started to slip away.  I figured, 'Screw them all.  If they can't see me, they can't.  Leave them alone.'  So I did.  I was an absolute wreck- until Ken came to the court.

Ken saw me for what I was.  He knew my position right away.  He took the time to spend his extra time with me, helping me out of my depression.  Finally, I came to love him.  When I found out the feeling was mutual, I was back to my old self.  Full of life, love, and happiness.  And I had a significant other, and I mean significant.

Then you took control.

There was a war coming.  We all knew it.  And it had to pick the time when I was the happiest to emerge.

The queen called us all in for a meeting of the worlds.  Everyone attended- even the outer planets' representatives.  I was glad-it was a while since I'd seen Haruka.  But my happiness didn't last.

The queen told us that the war was finally upon us.  She assigned Ami, Rei, Minako, and myself to stay and protect the princess Serenity.  Joy.  The rest, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were to stay on guard for other invaders on their home planets.  The representatives from the different systems were to stay on the Moon to provide tactical advice and counsel.  That meant that Ken could stay.  My heart leapt at that news.

_//"Mother, are you sure the representatives should stay here?"//_

My heart fell.

The queen dismissed us and told us to report back in a Candlemark.  We did so, and she announced a change in the original plan.

_//"The lesser representatives will return to their homes, except for the Prince Mamoru.  He will remain.  The rest, go back to your respective planets.  You will be updated on conditions regularly."//_

After the meeting, Serenity sought me out.

_//"Don't worry, Makoto!  He'll be alright.  I promise."//_

***

Metallia decided to attack the day after the main ball.  I at least had the chance to dance with Ken one last time before He left.  I was glad.  But my heart was sorrowful when he went to the transport room to go home.  I begged him not to go, but we both knew what had to be done.  I stepped back and smiled at him, he smiled, and then all went to hell.

The roof exploded in a surge of power and beams, columns of marble, and other debris fell from the ceiling.  I remember screaming in horror, reaching out, before Ken was buried beneath a pile of rubble.

_//"No…"//_

A figure descended from the hole in the ceiling.  Beryl.

_//"Where is she?"//_

_//"Who?"//_

_//"The princess!"//_

I decided to keep my mouth shut.  I didn't answer her.  So she killed me.  She screamed once in fury, then drove her sword through me.

It hurt.

I fell to the floor, feeling my blood forming beneath me in a pool.  Red and warm.

_Warm…_

I could see Ken reaching for me.  I went to him.

And I still hate you.

_//"If I'm reborn…I will avenge you…but for now…I'll sleep."//_

Now I've awakened, and I intend to carry out my promise.

After all, Guardians are supposed to keep promises, right?

~~~

fin


End file.
